


Patience.

by shawniejs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawniejs/pseuds/shawniejs
Summary: Yurio&Victor – Yurio, innamorato perso di Victor, si sente usato ed inutile per Victor stesso. Un giorno, ormai al limite, capisce di non essere da solo: Otabek è sempre stato al suo fianco, aiutandolo in qualsiasi momento di difficoltà. Quando riesce finalmente a capirlo, comincia la sua salita per staccarsi da Victor.





	Patience.

La storia l’ho basata principalmente su una canzone che ormai sto ascoltando di continuo da giorni: Patience, di Shawn Mendes. ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-8V8rhAdC0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-8V8rhAdC0) ) Avevo in mente la storia da un po’ di tempo, ma mi serviva un po’ il rewatch della stagione per poterci scrivere qualcosa. Spero realmente di non essere andata troppo OOC, anche se su Victor ho qualche dubbio ;__;

  
3:32 am.   


Yurio aprì gli occhi nel bel mezzo della notte, urlando. Il proprio cuore batteva all’impazzata mentre il corpo tremava e la propria mente stava facendosi strada all’infuori da quel tunnel che era l’incubo che lo aveva appena posseduto. Non era la prima volta che sognava di cadere sul ghiaccio nel bel mezzo di una gara importante e che Yuri ridesse di lui. Inconsciamente si rendeva conto di essere uno stupido a stare male per una cosa che non sarebbe mai successa (e non solo perché lui non sarebbe mai caduto, ma anche perché era convinto che Yuri non avrebbe mai riso di lui), eppure ogni volta che si risvegliava si rendeva conto di aver urlato e di essere nel bel mezzo di mille spasmi dovuti al terrore.  
  
Appoggiò una mano nell’altro lato del letto e non trovò nessuno, proprio come aveva previsto quando si era addormentato fra le braccia di Victor. Era già sicuro che una volta alzato, la mattina seguente, non lo avrebbe ritrovato al suo fianco, eppure la sveglia non era rotta; erano le tre e trentadue di notte e Victor se n’era già andato.  
  
«Faccio sempre il solito errore» parlò ad alta voce, raggomitolandosi contro la spalliera del letto e prendendosi le ginocchia fra le braccia, appoggiando il mento fra queste. Ogni volta che Victor si presentava nella sua stanza con qualche parola dolce, Yurio cadeva sempre nella sua trappola ed ogni volta che si risvegliava completamente da solo, si prometteva di non farlo mai più. Ma poi Victor tornava e lui cadeva ancora fra le sue braccia come se fosse la prima volta, illudendosi delle sue belle parole fatte solo di bugie.  
  
Era inutile anche solo tentare di uscire da quel circolo vizioso nel quale era entrato ormai da mesi: Victor veniva da lui, facevano l’amore e poi, il giorno dopo, Yurio si alzava in solitudine senza neanche un biglietto o un messaggio nel telefono. Ma il tutto non finiva lì, perché Victor sembrava divertirsi a farlo ingelosire; tante erano state le volte in cui aveva notato nel suo profilo instagram delle foto insieme a Yuri e a tutti gli altri ragazzi.  
  
E altrettante erano state le volte in cui Yurio si era rifugiato a casa di Otabek per sfogarsi e insultare Victor sempre con parole nuove e pesanti. Aveva imparato a conoscere Otabek nel corso delle gare e si era reso conto di quanto fossero diversi ma quanto andassero d’accordo; così era nata la loro amicizia dove Yurio si sfogava a causa di Victor ed il moro si limitava ad ascoltarlo e stringerlo, tenendolo al caldo e al sicuro dall’intero mondo.  
  
Yurio, certo non poteva immaginare che l’altro fosse innamorato di lui, perché troppo acciecato dall’amore che provava per Victor da tantissimo tempo. Non esisteva nessun altro se non lui, se non quella chioma di capelli grigi, quel corpo lungo e snello, quelle labbra, quella voce…  
  
Il biondo conosceva ogni rischio della loro relazione, perché nonostante tutto erano un ragazzo di quindici anni ed uno di ventisei e sapeva che poteva essere vista male, soprattutto se non si conosceva a fondo le ragioni per le quali stavano insieme.  
  
Ma lì, a quel pensiero, alle tre e quaranta della notte, Yurio si mise a ridere: stare insieme loro due? A malapena si parlavano davanti agli altri. Era tanto se finivano a letto una volta ogni tre giorni.  
  
Il ragazzino si lasciò andare di nuovo contro il cuscino e si coprì interamente con le coperte: ora doveva solo riprendere sonno.  


11:52 am.   


Il suono duraturo del cellulare, fece svegliare Yurio controvoglia; afferrò il telefono, spinse il tasto verde e rispose scocciato: «Pronto?»  
  
«Stavi ancora dormendo?» La voce di Otabek dall’altro lato del telefono sembrava piuttosto preoccupata, ma Yurio non ci fece troppo caso. Alzò lo sguardo verso la sveglia e con sorpresa notò che era davvero tardi rispetto ai suoi standard.  
  
«Non ho dormito molto stanotte» rispose, questa volta con un tono più calmo. Otabek aveva questo talento: riusciva a far calmare il ragazzo in una sola mossa o con qualche parola. Non c’era bisogno che gli dicesse qualcosa di dolce per farlo crollare, no, bastava il suo viso.  
  
«Ancora per lui?»  
  
Yurio rimase in silenzio, osservando con sguardo vuoto l’intera stanza. Ogni volta che Victor se ne andava non lasciava neanche il minimo segno del suo passaggio come se potessero incriminarlo per qualcosa. L’unica cosa che rimaneva, quella più dolorosa, era il suo odore sulle coperte. Yurio abbassò lo sguardo verso l’altro lato del letto e sospirò, dimenticandosi quasi che Otabek stava aspettando una risposta.  
  
«Lo prendo per un sì. Vuoi pranzare fuori?»  
  
«Sì. Va bene. Passa fra venti minuti» concluse, buttando giù il telefono senza neanche salutarlo. L’irritazione si era fatta di nuovo strada in lui e gli aveva provocato un dolore all’altezza del cuore, tanto da mozzargli il fiato.  
  
Controllando il telefono, Yurio non trovò neanche un messaggio da parte di Victor, proprio come succedeva tutte le volte. Non si faceva sentire finché non fosse stato Yurio a scrivergli, a cedere a tutto quello e chiedergli di vedersi ancora. Era impossibile stargli lontano: aveva sempre bisogno di lui per poter respirare ed ormai, Victor, era diventata una figura costante nella sua vita che non aveva il coraggio di abbandonare. O meglio, che non _voleva lasciare andare_. Si rendeva conto che per stare bene avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma era difficile.  


1:00 pm.

  
«Otabek, smettila di guardarmi così, cazzo» pronunciò quelle parole con arroganza come faceva ogni volta che notava qualcosa che gli dava altamente fastidio. Lo sguardo preoccupato di Otabek non lo faceva stare meglio: era come se si aspettasse che Yurio potesse crollare da un momento all’altro davanti ai suoi occhi.  
  
«Non mi parlerai di cosa è successo.»  
  
«Non c’è niente di nuovo da dire, ecco perché non ti sto dicendo niente. Se ci fosse qualcosa di nuovo te ne parlerei, ma come al solito abbiamo scopato e poi se n’è andato. È sempre il solito stronzo. Basta.» Forse era stato un errore uscire a pranzo con Otabek, perché trattare male il suo migliore amico era l’ultima cosa che voleva, ma certe volte sapeva essere davvero insopportabile.  
  
Il resto del pranzo fu del tutto in silenzio, interrotto solo dal cameriere che veniva a controllare ogni tanto ed il vociare della gente lì dentro.  
Quando però Yurio alzò lo sguardo, notò qualcosa di diverso negli occhi dell’altro, come se ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse. «Otabek, cosa…»  
  
«Non girarti» rispose immediatamente lui, di getto. Ovviamente Yurio non seguì il consiglio e si girò all’istante, percependo subito ciò che l’altro stava osservando. Era Victor in compagnia di Yuri e lui gli stava così attaccato che il cuore del biondo si spezzò in mille pezzi per l’ennesima volta. Si girò di scatto verso il proprio piatto, quasi raggomitolandosi su se stesso come un gatto, senza proferire parola. Le sue labbra tremavano ed il corpo non era messo molto meglio: quante possibilità c’erano che mangiassero nello stesso ristorante?  
  
Improvvisamente si alzò dal tavolo, si scusò con Otabek e disse che doveva andare al bagno. Fu quello che fece: si ritrovò a correre fra un tavolo e l’altro, trovando finalmente la sua meta. Non riuscì però a chiudere la porta perché qualcuno l’afferrò per il polso. «Sto solamente andando in bagno, Otabek, caz—Victor» ansimò quando si ritrovò davanti la figura amata.  
  
Si ritrovò sbattuto al muro e la porta chiusa alle spalle del più grande, senza capire. «Victor, lasciami stare. Sono con Otabek. Non hai il diritto di…»  
  
«Ti ho visto ed ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino…»  
  
«Alt. Carino cosa? Farti vedere insieme a Yuri? Fanculo, Victor! Sono stufo! Prima dici di amarmi, e poi te ne vai senza neanche lasciare un messaggio. Da quanto va avanti questa storia? Sono mesi! Sto perdendo la pazienza… Se tu mi dessi anche solo qualche spiegazione, ed invece mi dici solo bugie per rassicurarmi…» Victor non lo lasciò finire di parlare perché lo strinse in un grosso abbraccio, un abbraccio che sapeva di lui, un abbraccio caloroso che Yurio aveva sempre amato.  
  
Si ritrovò di nuovo fra le sue braccia, le mani a stringergli la maglietta all’altezza delle spalle e le lacrime agli occhi. La voglia di baciarlo e fare l’amore. «Yurio, lo sai che è complicato. Tu hai quindici anni ed io ne ho—»  
  
«Non ne posso più di questa scusa… Fermati, Victor. Fermati. Solo così troverò il coraggio di lasciarti andare. Non posso continuare a stare così male… Sperare di diventare qualcosa di più per te, mentre sembra che Yuri sia l’amore della tua vita. Smettila di dirmi bugie. Victor, ti prego» mormorò, scostando un po’ il viso dal suo collo per poterlo guardare in viso. Era stanco di illudersi e stanco di provare cose che un ragazzo della sua età non doveva provare così precocemente. «Mi fai solo incazzare ed io non merito di stare così, stronzo» aggiunse.  
  
Victor sorrise e passò una mano sul viso di Yurio, allungando le dita contro il suo mento. Fece scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio voglioso e pieno di desiderio. Fu in quell’esatto momento in cui il biondo capì che doveva disfarsene all’istante e che non poteva più continuare a stare male per qualcuno che lo stava solamente usando. Lui aveva Yuri, ma Yurio non aveva nessun altro…  
  
O almeno fu quello che pensò finché Otabek non entrò nel bagno, staccando Victor dal biondo. Quest’ultimo rimase senza fiato, ancora rosso sulle gote e con gli occhi verdi e chiari puntati su quello che era il suo migliore amico. «Allora, andiamo o no?» Ancora ricordava la prima volta che avevano fatto amicizia: Yurio si stava nascondendo dalle sue fan e lui l’aveva aiutato, insieme alla sua moto. La situazione ed il momento erano diversi, ora, ma le motivazioni erano praticamente le stesse. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che lui non era da solo e che Otabek era sempre stato dalla sua parte anche quando Yurio gli aveva risposto non male, di più.  
  
Un piccolo sorriso nacque sulle labbra del piccolo, prima di allungare una mano verso di lui ed uscire dal bagno sotto lo sguardo interrogativo di Victor. Non doveva stare più male per lui. C’era qualcun altro che poteva fargli battere il cuore e ricambiarlo in tutto e per tutto. 


End file.
